


The Boytoy

by sorenarachnea



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dom!E.J., Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub!Ricky, but mainly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorenarachnea/pseuds/sorenarachnea
Summary: After Nini and Gina leave on their respective paths and Big Red starts spending more time with Ashlyn, Ricky has no choice but to spend more and more time with E.J. A friendship eventually sparks that leads to an unusual dynamic between the two. Basically, Ricky ends up doing whatever E.J. wants him to do and they're both along for the ride.Written from the p.o.v of the two, which alternates between chapters!
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Boytoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E.J.'s P.O.V

Don’t ask me how it happened. To be honest, I’m not sure. Maybe it was Nini leaving for that performing arts school. Maybe Gina leaving not long after that. Maybe the simple fact that we both kinda shared those loses, in our own ways. But the fact is that, now, Bowen is, sorry, Ricky is my friend. I think. We sometimes hang out after theater class, we even pair up for acting exercises… sometimes. What matters is that it was during one of those hang outs that it all started.

Basically, we were supposed to wrestle each other in a scene. It was kinda awkward rehearsing that in class with everyone looking and all. I swear Carlos and Seb stared more than we felt comfortable with so, yeah, I sort of suggested we moved those rehearsals to my house. We had one week to perfect the scene before actually performing it in front of everyone so, I don’t know, it just made sense at the time. Some privacy and whatnot.

Ok, so I guess it kinda happened from the get go. I mean, two dudes alone in one bedroom, pinning each other to the ground, maybe breathing too heavily into each other’s face… yeah, it really got awkward sometimes. I remember there was this moment when I was on top of him, grabbing both of his hands and we, sort of, just stared into each other’s eyes longer than necessary and… I guess we both felt it; he must have felt it, because he was the one that broke eye contact and got all red. Me? I mean, I was fine… ok, maybe I was breathing a little too loudly and my heart was going faster than usual but, like, we were wrestling, that shit’s tiring and… intimate…. so it’s just normal to get a little flustered.

Also… Ricky’s quite strong. I mean, he’s stronger than he looks. I know he almost broke my nose once, but that was with a basketball… I always thought it was more about how heavy the ball is to catch with your face but, eh, I guess he does have some muscle in him… I mean, he does. I know he does. Besides the fact that he actually pinned me down more times than I care to tell you, there’s also the, uhm, times we took our shirts off. I mean you get kinda hot after a while so it only makes sense to take something off. I think I once read that, originally, wrestling was done in the nude for, like, Olympics and stuff so… yeah, I guess being shirtless it’s like… a lesser version of that.

And… I guess his body, uhm… well, it’s nice. Not as nice as mine, like, no way, he can’t top these chiseled muscles… but he’s got his own thing going. I mean, he looks more buff than me, at times, but I bet that’s more, like, fat or something. Skating ain’t a sport, not really. So when you touch him he’s… rather soft, like a marshmallow or something. I sort of like that? I mean, those broad shoulders he’s got look quite imposing, even from a high angle (I like that too, by the way, looking down on him… make me feel good, I don’t know), but then you touch them and they’re mushy. It’s weird.

Anyway, the thing I actually wanna talk about is… uhm, where to begin? I mean, it happened near the end of our practice week. We almost had the whole wrestling choreography down. At some point, I was supposed to pin him down and sort of, put him in a headlock… I mean, he was supposed to be laying face down and I was supposed to kneel down on top of him, grab him from the chin and pull up until he tapped out. Easy. But the thing is, we were rehearsing that part and instead of kneeling down on him, I just, sort of, lay on top of him and put an arm around his neck. He tried to push me away but I managed to get a hold of both of his hands behind his back. Basically, I immobilized him and then… well, this next thing might need a little context.

So I’m co-captain of the water polo team, right? Everyone knows that. I hope. Well, as co-captain, I need to show some authority. Nothing too big, just like show some confidence and whatnot, so that the team actually listens to you. So yeah, I just go around with my head up high, greeting everyone with a handshake and stuff. It works. Well, sort of. There’s this guy, his name is not important, just know that he’s a year younger than me and about Ricky’s height, so shorter than me. Anyway, one day, as we were getting changed after practice, he came over to me and showed me some weird tiktok about, I don’t know, some monkeys that sort of, like, hump each other between the males to show who’s alpha. Something about mammal dominance and shit. I know, fucking weird thing to show to your captain but this guy did and then… well, he humped me. He didn’t like get behind me or anything, he just did it from the side, like, on my shoulder cuz I was sitting down. I just pushed him away, telling him to cut it off but he just laughed and we just went on as usual. Except it didn’t go on as usual… I don’t know, I guess we still have some monkey brain in us cuz it worked. Ever since that day I really can’t greet him or order him around like the rest. I just nod at him and try to not call him out on anything. He humped me just that one time and, somehow, he’s the alpha now, at least between us. The rest of the team is still under my authority just… not that guy.

Well… I kinda wanted to try that with Ricky? I don’t know why, there really wasn’t any need for it, just came to me in the moment. So yeah, when I had him immobilized in that position I just... humped him. I did it properly tho. Maybe a little longer than needed cuz he immediately said What the fuck, dude! or something, but I just kept on going, real nice and slowly, like actually feeling my bulge moving his ass around, until he got very quiet. Like awkwardly quiet, so I stopped and got off from him. He just bolted straight up while I was still getting on my feet and, sort of, wandered around the room.

“So, uh, I guess that’s enough for today?” I said, but he just nodded without really looking at me and fetched his things.

I walked him to the main door, opened it and all but he didn’t step out until I gestured him to do so. He still wasn’t looking at me as he got on his skateboard and rode away. I shouted See ya! and he just waved at me without turning his head.

That night I got really anxious because, fuck, he didn’t deserve that? I mean, he already had a lot of shit going on, with his broken home, Nini and Gina gone, that red head friend of his dumping him for my cousin and then… this. Whatever this was, I don’t know, I just felt really bad and couldn’t sleep well at all.

It worked tho. Took a couple of days for him to make eye contact with me again, until we performed our scene for everyone, actually. But even right on the next day you could feel the change in him. He did everything I asked him to do. Small things like pass me that pen, move over to this side, or whatever. Things that, before, would’ve been met with a clear “No” or “Get it yourself!” or “You move”, he just did them without second guessing them. Right on cue. He even waited for me after school, right where I told him to do so, when before he would just wander around until I was the one waiting for him to come back.

Also, before, whenever I asked him if he wanted to be my partner for that week’s exercise he would just shrug but, after the humping, when I asked this week, he immediately nodded, saying “Sure, whatever you want.”

I really liked that. _Whatever I want._ He shouldn’t have said that cuz now I’m really, really thinking what, exactly, do I want from him. For starters, this week we’re supposed to be a monster and their victim. And I’m sort of feeling like being a vampire might be a good idea. I don’t know, I think I kinda wanna bite that neck of his, leave my mark on it.


End file.
